


Shiftings - Veränderungen

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x16, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Die Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung ist nicht aus heiterem Himmel geschehen. Unter der Oberfläche hatten die Dinge schon lange vorher angefangen, sich zu verändern. Diese Geschichte spielt unmittelbar nach DEM KUSS in 2x16'Original Song' / 'Unsere eigenen Lieder'und ist voller flauschiger Staffel-2-Emotionen.





	Shiftings - Veränderungen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shiftings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561013) by [Chazzam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazzam/pseuds/Chazzam). 

> Diese Missing Scene hatte ich schon länger übersetzt, aber die Einwilligung des Autors ließ etwas auf sich warten. Deshalb also mit einiger Verspätung und der unverzichtbaren Hilfe meiner wunderbaren Beta [ Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) ein weiteres Kapitel aus der Anfangszeit von Klaine....

**Kurt Hummel**

Kurt Hummel konnte nicht schlafen. Er wusste, dass er lieber schlafen sollte; in nur wenigen Tagen waren die Regionals und er brauchte seinen Schönheitsschlaf. Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte das alberne, breite Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht wischen. Zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend berührte er seine Lippen. Nur wenige Stunden zuvor hatten Blaines Lippen ihn dort berührt. _Blaines Lippen_. Kurt zerrte das zweite Kissen von der Matratze neben sich, drückte es sich aufs Gesicht, schrie laut hinein und zappelte mit den Füßen.

Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass es wirklich passiert war. Ein Teil von ihm war immer noch überzeugt, dass er es sich nur einbildete. Also stand er zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend auf, schaltete seine Nachttischlampe an und ging zu seinem Frisiertisch. Als er das kleine, aber deutlich sichtbare Mal ganz unten an seinem Hals, in der Nähe seines Schlüsselbeins sah, spürte er, wie er rot wurde, und sah es gleichzeitig im Spiegel.

Ja, es war Wirklichkeit.

Und ebenso wirklich war, dass Blaine ihn wollte. Blaine lieb... also zumindest mochte er ihn. Und das Beste war, dass es passiert war, als Kurt endlich aufgehört hatte, Blaine beeindrucken zu wollen. Er hatte endlich aufgehört, zu versuchen, sich für Blaine ändern zu wollen, um möglichst perfekt auf ihn zu wirken.

Es hatte ganz klar angefangen, als Blaine seine Absicht verkündet hatte, mit Rachel auszugehen. Das war es gewesen, da war Kurt sich sicher. Das war der Zeitpunkt gewesen, als Blaine in seinen Augen von seinem Podest gestürzt war. Dieser Sturz aber hatte Kurts Gefühle für diesen Jungen nur umso stärker beeinflusst – als er Blaines Bemühungen sah, wie er verzweifelt nach einem Strohhalm griff, der ihm eine Chance auf Normalität versprach, da liebte er ihn nur umso mehr. Er hatte den Wunsch gehabt, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, zu trösten und ihm zu sagen, dass er verstand, wie sehr das wehtun kann... er hatte aber auch den Wunsch gehabt, ihn zu erwürgen.

Aber Kurt erinnerte sich auch an eine ganz bestimmte Sache, die ihm aufgegangen war, als er nach Blaines dramatischem Abgang alleine und verärgert im Lima Bean zurückgeblieben war. Kurt war in gewisser Weise stärker als Blaine. Ja, als die Situation an der öffentlichen Schule zu schlimm geworden war, da hatte er sich an die Dalton geflüchtet, genau wie Blaine, aber Kurt wusste, dass er niemals einen Kuss im Suff mit einer echten emotionalen Verbindung verwechseln würde. Er wusste, dass er niemals als hetero durchgehen würde und er versuchte es erst gar nicht. _Blaine __könnte__ als hetero durchgehen_, hatte er bei sich gedacht. _Und in gewisser Weise will er das auch. Er klammert sich daran. Er hat Angst._

Dann hatte Kurt die Augen verdreht und verächtlich geschnauft. _Obwohl: wenn er wirklich als hetero durchgehen will, dann sollte er an öffentlichen Orten __keinen Abgang hinlegen__ wie eine verdammte kleine Drama Queen._

Natürlich hatten sie sich anschließend wieder versöhnt – beide ziemlich verlegen – hatten sich beide ihre jeweiligen Gemeinheiten bei diesem Szenario eingestanden. Und was geschehen war, wurde unwichtig, als sie einfach dort weitermachten, wo sie aufgehört hatten, über alles miteinander redeten (außer über ihre Gefühle füreinander), viel zu viel Koffein zu sich nahmen und sich dabei immer näher kamen.

Aber irgendetwas hatte sich auf jeden Fall verändert, dessen war Kurt sich extrem bewusst, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob Blaine es auch bemerkt hatte. Blaine war nicht gerade der aufmerksamste Zeitgenosse, und sich auch seiner selbst nicht immer bewusst, soviel hatte Kurt schon erkannt. Egal ob Blaine also die Veränderung bemerkt hatte oder nicht, sie war jedenfalls da. Sie befanden sich jetzt viel mehr auf Augenhöhe. Kurt sah nicht länger zu Blaine_ auf _(im übertragenen Sinn natürlich), sondern er sah ihn_ an_. Er sah die Schönheit und das Selbstvertrauen, aber auch die Unsicherheit und die Unvollkommenheiten und Kurt wurde klar, dass er Blaine vorher nicht wirklich geliebt hatte. Er hatte ihn zu seinem Idol gemacht und bewundert, aber er hatte ihn nicht klar genug gesehen, um ihn zu lieben.

Aber jetzt? Jetzt verliebte Kurt sich. Hals über Kopf.

Als sich die Dinge das nächste Mal änderten, war _Kurt _der Verwundbare von ihnen beiden. Es war Kurt, der seine Ängste und Verwirrtheit zum Thema Sex offenlegte. Es hatte wehgetan, als Blaine ihm tatsächlich gesagt hatte, er sei nicht sexy – zumindest hatte Kurt es so interpretiert – und Kurt war über seine eigene Reaktion auf diesen Schmerz schockiert gewesen. Er war schockiert, dass er zugegeben hatte, wie verschüchtert er war; wie sehr er an unrealistischen Vorstellungen von Romantik festhielt; schockiert darüber, dass er sich überhaupt zu einer Unterhaltung über dieses Thema hatte hinreißen lassen.

Mit Sicherheit aber war er nicht schockiert gewesen, als er Blaine aus seinem Zimmer geworfen hatte. Er wollte diese 'Unterhaltung' mit Blaine nicht führen. Er wusste zwar, dass Blaine bisher noch keinen Freund gehabt hatte, aber Blaine hatte nie gesagt, dass er noch keinen Sex gehabt hatte. Und Kurt hatte sich sowieso gewundert, dass ein so unglaublich attraktiver Junge wie Blaine noch Single war. Er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie Blaine jemand anderen berührte. Selbst die Erinnerung daran wie er Rachel geküsst hatte, hatte Kurt – mehr als einmal – dazu veranlasst, einem verblüfften Finn die X-Box-Steuerung aus den Händen zu reißen, um ein paar Runden Grand Theft Auto zu spielen, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Also ja, das Thema von Blaine mit einem anderen Jungen stand _definitiv _nicht zur Diskussion.

Nachdem Blaine sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, hatte Kurt sich beschämt auf seinem Bett zusammengerollt und sich sehr klein und dünn und blass und jung gefühlt. Er hatte sich gefühlt wie ein Zwölfjähriger. Er hatte überhaupt nicht versucht, Blaine zu beeindrucken; hatte sich ihm geöffnet; hatte insgeheim gehofft, Blaine würde ihm versichern, er sei sexy; hatte gehofft, dass Blaine ihm widersprechen würde, als er gestand, weder Erfahrung mit Sex noch Sex_appeal __zu haben_. Das hatte Blaine aber nicht getan.

Allerdings hatte Blaine auch nicht wirklich gesagt, dass er _keinen _Sexappeal hätte. Er hatte nur gesagt, Kurts 'sexy Gesichtsausdruck' während der Performance hätte nicht wirklich ins Schwarze getroffen. Nach einer Weile hatte er angefangen, sich Sorgen zu machen, was Blaine jetzt wohl von ihm denken musste. Kurt hatte vollkommen die Fassung verloren und es hatte den Anschein, als hätte er das letzte bisschen Hoffnung verspielt, jemals mehr als nur ein Freund für Blaine zu sein. Falls Blaine nach diesem zickigen Ausbruch überhaupt noch sein Freund sein wollte.

Kurt hatte geseufzt und zur Decke gesehen und schließlich sein Handy genommen, um die Textnachricht zu checken, die ein paar Sekunden vorher gekommen war.

Sie war von Blaine.

**Blaine: ** _Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn du dich meinetwegen unwohl gefühlt hast. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht allzu sauer auf mich._

Kurt hatte gelächelt. Sie würden vielleicht nie ein Paar werden, vielleicht sollten sie einfach nur Freunde bleiben, aber Blaine sorgte sich noch um ihn, wollte immer noch seine Freundschaft und das bedeutete Kurt alles.

**Kurt: ** _Ich bin nicht sauer. Mir tut es auch leid. Ich hätte nicht so reagieren sollen. Ich glaube, es ist einfach ein heikles Thema für mich._

**Blaine: ** _Das verstehe ich. Ist alles wieder gut? _

**Kurt: ** _Alles Bestens._

Und das war es auch schon gewesen. Die Dinge hatten sich zwar verändert, aber wieder sah es so aus, als hätten sie sich zum Guten gewendet. Kurt fühlte sich noch wohler mit Blaine, trotz der Peinlichkeit ihrer Nicht-Unterhaltung über Sex. Er sah nicht nur Blaine mehr und mehr als realen Menschen, er ließ auch sich selbst mehr und mehr ein realer Mensch sein, genauso wie damals, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Kurt war wirklich über diese ganze sich-für-einen-anderen-Menschen-ändern-wollen-Sache hinweg. Er liebte Blaine immer noch – unglücklicherweise schien er sich immer mehr in ihn zu verlieben, aber er hatte sich letztendlich dazu entschlossen, seine Gefühle zu akzeptieren und einfach alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Schließlich hatte er sowieso reichlich Übung in diesen Dingen. Bisher hatte noch nie ein Junge seine Gefühle erwidert und er hatte es immer geschafft, sich davon nicht unterkriegen zu lassen.

Ohne den Druck, Eindruck hinterlassen zu müssen, war Kurt ehrlicher. Mehr er selbst. Entspannter.

Schließlich hatte er Blaine gesagt, wie er über seine nicht endende Serie von Solos dachte, anstatt wie ein kleines Fangirl vor ihm in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Das hatte sich gut angefühlt.

Und was noch wichtiger war, er hatte Blaine sein Herz offenbart – nun ja, er hatte es _allen _Warblern offenbart. Er hatte seine Schutzwälle herabgelassen und nicht einmal versucht, auf cool zu machen, als Pavarotti starb. Er hatte liebevoll eines seiner wertvollsten Besitztümer aus einem verschlossenen Holzkästchen aus der Geheimschublade seines Frisiertisches genommen – es war eine Musikkassette mit Instrumentalmusik der Beatles. Er und seine Mutter hatten dazu gesungen, als er noch sehr klein gewesen war und normalerweise nahm er sie nur an ihrem Geburtstag und an ihrem Todestag heraus, um ihr etwas vorzusingen.

Er wollte, dass das Band so lange wie möglich überdauerte. Aber heute würde er es für Pavarotti herausholen.

Kurt musste nicht allzu lange darüber nachdenken, um zu verstehen, warum der Tod des kleinen Vogels ihn so tief berührte. Er wusste, dass der Vogel gewissermaßen _ihn _repräsentiert hatte. Pavarotti hatte in einem Käfig gelebt – sicher, versorgt, aber gefangen. Das Leben an der Dalton fühlte sich ähnlich an; sicher, aber erstickend und obwohl Kurt eine Zeit lang zufrieden gewesen war, in diesem kleinen Nest der Konformität seine Wunden zu heilen, so würde er sein wahres Ich mit Sicherheit nicht in einem Käfig sterben lassen wie Pavarotti.

Er würde ein Stück seiner Individualität zurückfordern, ganz gleich wie klein und flüchtig. Pfeif auf die Warbler, pfeif auf Wes und David und Nate und Jeff und _Blaine,_ Kurt würde tun, was er auch bei den New Directions immer schon getan hatte. Er würde dort hineingehen und er würde sie um nichts bitten. Stattdessen würde er sie _davon in Kenntnis setzen_, dass er für Pavarotti ein Lied singen würde. Für diese kleine, verwandte Seele. Und sie konnten im Hintergrund die Begleitung summen, oder konnten die Klappe halten, es war eigentlich egal, denn er würde es einfach machen.

Und er machte es auch.

Er betrat das Zimmer – nicht in Uniform – verlangte einen kurzen Moment im Scheinwerferlicht und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf – zum Teufel mit dem guten Eindruck – und vor seinem Lied hatte er sogar noch eine kleine Stichelei gegenüber Blaine einfließen lassen, was wahrscheinlich ein bisschen fies war, aber es war ihm einfach egal, denn so war er eben – the Bitch is back – und wenn dir das nicht gefällt, Mr Anderson, dann kannst du bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst.

Und er sang. Und Blaine sah ihn. Und als sie das nächste Mal alleine miteinander waren, da sagte Blaine wunderschöne Sachen zu ihm und küsste ihn dann.

Kurt kam langsam wieder zu sich und starrte auf den nicht-sehr-dezenten Knutschfleck an seinem Hals, den Blaine am vergangenen Abend zwischen Küssen und Nasenstübern und halbherzig herunter geratterten Durchgängen von _Candles _produziert hatte. Sie hatten sich bemüht, das Lied gerade so oft zu üben, um mit halbwegs gutem Gewissen den ganzen Nachmittag bis in den Abend hinein einander in den Armen zu liegen, miteinander zu verschmelzen, sich nach Berührungen zu sehnen, zu seufzen, sich tief in die Augen zu schauen und zu halten, ohne für den Rest ihres Lebens damit aufzuhören.

Natürlich hatten sie irgendwann aufhören _müssen._ Und jetzt konnte Kurt Hummel nicht schlafen. Es war ihm egal. Er konnte den morgigen Tag kaum erwarten. Denn morgen würde er Blaine erneut küssen.

**Blaine Anderson**

Blaine Anderson hatte nicht geschlafen. Na gut, vielleicht ein wenig – er wusste, dass er Kurt am Tag vorher geküsst hatte, aber er war ziemlich sicher, dass ein paar der Dinge, an die er sich von der vergangenen Nacht erinnerte, nur in seinem Traum geschehen waren und nicht in Wirklichkeit. Er spürte, wie er rot wurde und fügte in Gedanken noch zwei Worte hinzu. Noch nicht. Diese Dinge waren _noch nicht_ geschehen.

Die Zeit, die verstrichen war zwischen dem Tag, an dem er Kurt hatte _Blackbird _singen hören und dem Tag, als er endlich die Nerven gehabt hatte, ihm zu sagen, wie er fühlte, war die reinste Qual gewesen. Er hatte sich auch vorher schon zu Kurt hingezogen gefühlt, aber Blaines gut gehütete innere Welt bestand größtenteils aus einem stetigen Wirbel tobender Hormone und er fühlte sich so ziemlich zu _jedem _süßen Jungen hingezogen, mit dem er seine Zeit verbrachte. Er hatte einfach gelernt, es auszublenden, bis er abends mit einer Tube Gleitgel alleine in seinem Bett war, das war alles. Und am Valentinstag zu erfahren, dass Kurt ihn vielleicht irgendwie auf _die__se_ Art mochte_,_ hatte ihm ehrlich gesagt ganz schön Angst eingejagt. Kurt war eine Konstante in seinem Leben. Sie fühlten sich so wohl miteinander, hatten sich gleich von Anfang an völlig wohl miteinander gefühlt.

Er bewunderte Kurt auf so vielfältige Weise – er wollte das wirklich nicht aufs Spiel setzen, nur um ein paar sexuelle Spannungen abzubauen.

Es war nicht so, als hätte er nicht darüber nachgedacht.

Aber Kurt war so klug, und Kurt war so witzig, und Kurt war so talentiert und selbstsicher, und Kurt gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit... und dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit war wirklich viel zu wichtig, um es zu riskieren.

Jeremiah war süß und er hatte mit Blaine geflirtet, und er war älter, weshalb Blaine sich irgendwie weltgewandt gefühlt hatte – selbst wenn es, Hand aufs Herz, nicht gerade von Weltgewandtheit zeugte, sich mit dem Juniormanager von Gap zu verabreden – Sephora, _vielleicht,_ aber Gap? Im Ernst? Bei dem Gedanken konnte Blaine Kurts Stimme beinahe hören und er musste lächeln.

Die Wahrheit war, er war nie in Jeremiah verliebt gewesen, er hatte ihn einfach nur flachlegen wollen, aber Blaine war ein zu großer Romantiker gewesen (oder wohl eher ein Möchtegern-Romantiker), um sich das einzugestehen. Und Kurt hatte gedacht, Blaine hätte geplant _ihn _am Valentinstag auszuführen, weil, na ja.... weil es einfach verdammt logisch war, deshalb.

Blaine lachte über seine eigene Ahnungslosigkeit. Er lachte _jetzt_, denn er hatte Kurt geküsst und Kurt hatte den Kuss erwidert und ihn dann noch einmal geküsst und wieder und wieder... Aber bevor das passiert war, war ihm überhaupt nicht zum Lachen zumute gewesen. Während dieser wenigen Tage zwischen _Blackbird _und dem Kuss, der sein Leben veränderte, hätte Blaine sich in den Hintern beißen können. Er hatte unentwegt an Kurt gedacht, daran, ihn zu berühren, zu erforschen, zu halten, zum Stöhnen zu bringen.... und dann war ihm klar geworden, dass er all diese Dinge schon längst machen könnte, wenn er nicht so ein blöder Idiot gewesen wäre. Und jetzt war es womöglich bereits zu spät.

Blaine war bereits _vor _Blackbird in Kurt verliebt gewesen, dessen war er sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher. Er hatte dieses Gefühl damals nur noch nicht beim Namen nennen können. Weil er ein Idiot war. Das einzige, was er festgestellt hatte, war, dass er gern mit Kurt seine Zeit verbrachte. Es tatsächlich sogar liebte. Wenn Kurt nicht da war, musste er an ihn denken und er war ziemlich sicher, dass seine Augen jedesmal zu leuchten anfingen, wenn Kurt das Zimmer betrat. Und das war noch nicht alles. Er wollte nicht nur so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Kurt verbringen, er wollte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Kurt _allein _verbringen.

Blaine hatte noch andere Freunde und Kurt auch, aber manchmal, wenn sie alle zusammen als Gruppe unterwegs waren, ertappte er sich dabei, dass ihn die Anwesenheit der anderen störte. Nicht immer, nur.... manchmal. Manchmal sehnte er sich einfach danach, mit Kurt eine tiefschürfende, bedeutungsvolle Unterhaltung unter vier Augen zu führen, um noch viel mehr über ihn zu erfahren und seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben.

Er hatte gedacht, das läge daran, dass sie _solch _gute Freunde waren. Sie verstanden einander, hatten gemeinsame Interessen und brachten sich gegenseitig zum Lachen... und irgendwie hatte Blaine das alles in eine Extraschublade gepackt, fein säuberlich getrennt von seinen körperlichen Reaktionen seinem "Kumpel" gegenüber. Denn ihre Freundschaft hatte nichts zu tun mit der Tatsache, dass Blaine immer ein sanftes Ziehen verspürte, wenn er eine Ausrede fand, Kurts Schulter zu berühren, oder seinen Kragen zu richten, stimmt's? Sie hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er manchmal, wenn er eigentlich lernen sollte, mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war, weil er über die Kontur von Kurts Nase nachdachte, oder die Farbe seiner Augen. Sie hatte auch überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass Blaine lebhaft davon träumte, wie er mit Kurt Sex hatte, denn in seinen lebhaften Träumen hatte Blaine Sex mit vielen Jungs. Selbst mit Wes. Und dabei wollte Blaine nicht wirklich mit Wes schlafen.

Aber dann war Kurt an jenem Tag zum Warbler-Meeting gekommen und so traurig gewesen wegen dieses kleinen Vogels und es war so real gewesen.... und er hatte eine schnippische Bemerkung zu Blaine gemacht und auch das war real gewesen und dann hatte er einfach verkündet, dass er etwas singen würde.

Blaine wusste nicht genau, wie es passiert war. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, _wann _es passiert war. Er wusste nur, dass sich irgendwann zwischen dem Beginn und dem Ende von Kurts wunderschöner Version dieses Liedes, alles verändert hatte. Die abgetrennten Fächer, in die Blaine Kurt ordentlich eingeteilt hatte, begannen ineinander überzufließen und plötzlich erkannte er das ganze Paket. Sein lieber Freund und dieser wunderschöne Junge waren ein und dieselbe Person und Blaine hätte schon längst mit ihm zusammen sein können, hätte sich sowohl sicher, als auch _geliebt _fühlen können und es wäre überhaupt nichts billiges, rein körperliches gewesen – wie konnte er so etwas überhaupt denken?

_Er ist es_, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, und er war überrascht, dass ihn die schiere Wucht dieser Erkenntnis, nicht tatsächlich vom seinem Sitz fallen ließ. _Er ist der Eine – er ist es die ganze Zeit schon gewesen. _

Ihre tiefschürfenden, intimen Gespräche hätten schon längst mit tiefen, intimen Liebesbeweisen einhergehen können. Er könnte schon längst das Gefühl von Kurts seidenweicher Haut verinnerlicht haben, die Konturen seines Brustkorbs und seines Rückens und seines.... _Ich könnte ihm jetzt diese Tränen einfach wegküssen, wenn ich nicht so ein Trottel wäre_, hatte Blaine gedacht. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran.

Und dann wurde er plötzlich von Panik ergriffen. Denn Blaine fiel ein, dass Kurt in letzter Zeit etwas distanzierter zu sein schien. Sie waren sich immer noch nah, aber Kurt schien weniger... also, vielleicht nicht weniger daran interessiert, seine Zeit mit Blaine zu verbringen, nein, aber zufriedener damit, seine Zeit _ohne _ihn zu verbringen. Und Kurts fortwährendes Lob all der Dinge, die Blaine betrafen, war jetzt mit subtiler – allerdings zutreffender – Kritik durchsetzt.

Es machte Blaine nervös. Er durfte Kurt jetzt nicht verlieren, das durfte einfach nicht passieren. Daher auch die Idee für das Duett. Es war perfekt, wirklich. Es war die perfekte Ausrede, um so viel wie möglich mit Kurt zu tun zu haben, ihn ganz für sich alleine zu haben.

Er hatte an diesem Tag nicht geplant, Kurt zu sagen, wie er fühlte. Nicht wirklich. Er hatte geplant, sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu singen, Kurt dabei in die Augen zu schauen und all seine Liebe in diesen Vortrag zu legen. Er hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass Kurt den ersten Schritt tun würde, oder dass dieses Lied mit ihm zu singen, Blaine genug Mut schenken würde, es selbst zu tun. Musik war sicheres Territorium. Etwas für ihn zu singen war auf jeden Fall der beste Weg. Aber als Kurt ihn ganz unverblümt gefragt hatte...

Er hatte nicht gewusst, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Aber Kurt hatte ihn durchschaut und er ließ ihn nicht so einfach davonkommen und sein Blick war so unschuldig und er verlangte nichts weiter als die reine Wahrheit, die Kurt auch ihm immer gesagt hatte. Und Blaine schloss einfach die Augen, atmete tief ein und wagte es; stolperte über seine Worte in dem verzweifelten Versuch wenigstens einen Bruchteil dessen auszudrücken, was er empfand.

Als er sich mit pochendem Herzen vorbeugte, um Kurt zu küssen, bewegte er sich ganz langsam, um seinem Freund die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihn abzuwehren, zu widersprechen, ihm zu sagen, dass es jetzt zu spät dafür wäre.... aber Kurt neigte nur den Kopf zur Seite und öffnete leicht die Lippen und da war überhaupt keine Zurückhaltung und Blaine fühlte sich, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, weil er noch niemals zuvor so glücklich gewesen war und weil er noch nie vorher in seinem Leben etwas getan hatte, dass sich so perfekt anfühlte.

Blaine kam langsam wieder zu sich, als er spürte, wie ihm jemand etwas Warmes in die Hand drückte. Er blinzelt heftig und stellte fest, dass er das Lima Bean zwar betreten hatte, aber sich nicht wirklich in der Warteschlange angestellt und etwas bestellt hatte. Er war einfach nur an einen der Tische gegangen und hatte sich hingesetzt, hatte sich in seinem schlafmangel-induzierten Tagtraum über Kurt verloren. Einem Tagtraum, der so intensiv gewesen war, dass er einen Augenblick brauchte, um festzustellen, dass Kurt tatsächlich neben ihm saß, anstatt sich nur als strahlendes Bildnis in Blaines Gedanken zu präsentieren.

Die Wärme in Blaines Hand war der Medium Drip Kaffee, den Kurt ihm geholt hatte. Angesichts seiner Erschöpfung hätte er sich wohl eher einen Extra-Large bestellt (hätte er daran gedacht, sich überhaupt etwas zu bestellen) aber er war so gerührt von Kurts Wissen um seinen Lieblingskaffee, dass er diesen speziellen medium Kaffeebecher gegen nichts in der Welt eingetauscht hätte.

Er blickte zu Kurt hinüber und lächelte dümmlich, seine Stimmbänder waren plötzlich vollkommen eingerostet. Kurt grinste genauso albern zurück und Blaine fiel auf, dass auch er ziemlich müde aussah.

Es fiel ihm auch auf, dass Kurt direkt neben ihm saß, anstatt gegenüber, so wie sonst.

"Ich.... ähm, ich wollte schon herkommen und hallo sagen, als ich reinkam, aber du sahst aus, als würdest du über etwas nachdenken und ich wollte dich nicht stören", sagte Kurt und errötete, als er Blaine anschaute.

"Ich habe an dich gedacht", antwortete Blaine, berührte sanft Kurts Hand auf dem Tisch und streichelte über seine Finger.

Kurt senkte den Blick und seine Wangen färbten sich noch dunkler, aber er hob die Finger leicht an und verschränkte sie mit Blaines. Blaine hatte Kurt noch nie vorher so schüchtern gesehen. Er fand es schrecklich liebenswert und wünschte sich, es noch öfter sehen zu können.

"Ich habe gestern Nacht kaum geschlafen", fuhr Blaine fort. "Ich.... ich glaube gestern war so ziemlich der beste Tag meines Lebens." Er stellte seinen Kaffee hin und berührte mit der Hand, die nicht mit Kurts Fingern spielte, sanft sein Kinn, um sein Gesicht anzuheben, damit er ihm wieder in die Augen sah.

"Deinetwegen", fügte er flüsternd hinzu und Kurt atmete heftig ein und in seinen Augen glänzten Tränen.

Blaine ließ seine Hand von Kurts Kinn sinken. "Nicht weinen, Kurt", hauchte er sanft. "Es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu..." Kurt riss die Augen auf und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

"Nein, Blaine, nein... ich habe nur... ich... ich meine, ich auch. Ich kann nur nicht... es ist nicht zu viel. Ich kann nur immer noch nicht glauben, dass es wahr ist."

Blaine lächelte und berührte Kurts Wange. Kurt schloss die Augen und seufzte bei der Berührung. Dann beugte Blaine sich vor und küsste Kurt ganz sanft und ausgiebig, kostete die Süße seiner Lippen, als sie seinen begegneten. Sie waren viel selbstsicherer als gestern, aber sie standen mindestens genau so unter Strom.

Sie waren inmitten eines vollbesetzten Kaffees und so wie es zur Zeit aussah, würden sie wahrscheinlich zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, aber keiner von beiden scherte sich darum, als der Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde und Blaine spürte wie Kurts Finger durch sein Haar strichen. Die Finger seiner anderen Hand waren immer noch auf dem Tisch mit Blaines Fingern verschränkt und sie streichelten sich gegenseitig mit behutsamer und fast unschuldiger Sinnlichkeit. Die Welt um sie herum hatte aufgehört zu existieren. Blaine löste sich gerade weit genug von ihm, um zu sprechen und seine Lippen berührten dabei Kurts Mund.

"Es ist wahr", hauchte Blaine, bevor er sich wieder auf Kurts Lippen konzentrierte und sich erneut in einem Kuss verlor.

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kommentar und Kudos würde ich mich sehr freuen :-)


End file.
